Finding help in the most unlikely places
by NinjaKitten930
Summary: Alec has always been the more mature one when it came to him and his parabatai, Jace. However, when it comes to relationships, Alec is lost and scared. He finds help in none other than his brother. One-Shot right now. Depending on reviews, I may add one more chapter. Not a JaceXAlec story.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it!"

The shout was instantly hushed as Alec ran his fingers under the stream of water under the sink. Red splashed on the metal, blood diluted by water. Alec pulled his fingers away from the icy water, frowning as he stared at fingers still slick with blood.

Alec couldn't focus on anything. He tried to slice an apple, but his fingers had been shaking, and he couldn't focus on the apple. _'What if this is it?' _The thoughts continued to dance across Alec's mind, _'What if it's over?' _even now that he was staring at his bleeding hand the thoughts continued to envelope him.

Apparently Alec hadn't caught himself with the shout soon enough. As he attempted to clean some of the drops of blood (While keeping more from leaving a fresh trail as he did), Alec heard a set of heavy steps stomp down the stairs. Alec's moment of panic was released as he realized only one ass would step that loudly in the middle of the night. Without turning around, Alec answered Jace's obvious first question. "I'm fine Jace, my finger just slipped."

"Wow, that's cool," Jace replied sarcastically as he moved closer to Alec, assessing the level of gore. "So can you read my mind all the time? Or just when it's three in the morning?"

Deciding Jace's sarcastic comments were not worth a response, Alec merely raised an eyebrow to his adopted brother before returning to cleaning up the crime scene. He was stopped as Jace pushed him toward the sink while ordering, "Just run your fingers under the water before you make more of a mess." Again, it wasn't worth arguing, so Alec consented, watching Jace wipe the blood off the counter, his gaze still distracted.

"So you're sure you're fine?" Jace asked as he threw the last bloody towel into the garbage. Hi mom would most likely kill him for using every single towel they had to clean up his cut finger, but at the moment Alec had to worry about Jace. "Because this is, like, the first night you haven't slept over at Magnus's in, what, like two months." For once, Jace seemed almost hesitant. "What's up?" He then proceeded to sit on the counter, showing Alec he was planning to get through a nice and long conversation.

Sighing in defeat, Alec turning the faucet off, wrapping his hand in their last towel as he sat on the chair at the end of the table closest to Jace, Alec's fingers were still shaking, but not from the blood. "Jace," Alec sighed dejectedly, staring at the floor, memorizing the pattern. "You've been in lots of relationships." It wasn't a question, but still Jace nodded in reply, urging Alec to continue. "I don't know what happened," Alec burst out, his frustration boiling over.

Jumping off of the counter, Jace attempted to consol his brother. "Hey be quiet doofus, or do you want Isabelle to come down here?" Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Jace grabbed Alec by the arm and pulled him out of the kitchen. Soon the two were leaving the elevator, and in the next second, leaving the institute. Alec's repeated questions as to where they were going were ignored until eventually they ended up in an empty park. There were benches, bridges over small streams, and a rather tranquil atmosphere that Alec would never imagine Jace enjoying.

Sitting on the bench, Jace rested his elbows on his knees, and his chin on his hands as he stared at one tree in particular. "I took Clary here when we began training. We stood under that tree and it was as though it was just us there. It was so hard imagining Clary to be a part of us, to live the danger of our lives. I wasn't willing to let her put her life in danger every day like we do." Jace had yet to look away from the tree, and Alec watched with a quiet amazement as his brother was completely honest. "You know, it's scary when you feel so completely dependent and…" Jace paused, closing his eyes. "devoted to someone, and knowing that they could destroy you in a single second just by saying they don't feel the same." Finally Jace opened his eyes, staring back at Alec with sheepish expression, as if just realizing exactly how much he'd said. "Sometimes, fights happen, you get mad and terrified at the same time because you're so scared you're going to lose someone, and you don't know what you'd do without them." A small smile lifted Jace's serious expression. "I understand Alec, and I know how scary it is."

The shaking had calmed down. Maybe it was the stream's soothing trickling, or just knowing that he wasn't alone. Alec sighed, his muscles relaxing. But still, Alec couldn't help but feel this was different. "You were scared for Clary, but you got over it. It was your problem, and you knew what had to be fixed. I don't know what happened." Alec's breathe caught in his throat. "And I know I'm not welcome in in that flat anymore."

Jace's amazing newfound ability to say what Alec needed to hear was quickly fading, and he became lost for words. "Well…. I'm sure it's not that bad dude, I mean what could you have done that would be so bad that the Glitter Man wouldn't take you back?"

"I don't know!" Alec shouted, standing up in a mix of fear and frustration. He no longer had to keep quiet, so what if some mundanes lost a little sleep. "All of a sudden Magnus had been avoiding me. It started slow, but lately he won't even-" Alec cut off, his cheeks flaring a bright red. Jace looked up, sensing his brother's discomfort. Alec persevered. "He won't touch me anymore," he choked out, cheeks now glowing in the black of midnight. "I yelled at him yesterday that if he was going to dump me he might as well and get it over with, I wasn't getting any younger. Of course, he wasn't getting any older." Alec rolled his eyes in self-disgust. "Those were my exact words."

Alec sank back onto the bench, his knees too weak to hold him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward, more like a much needed silence for the two to think. Alec needed time to understand exactly where he went gone, and Jace needed to figure out exactly what to say to the distressed Alec.

"What did he say?" Jace asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Alec's look only strengthened that feeling.

"Nothing." Alec couldn't swallow past the hard lump in his throat. "He just walked out of the door."

"He didn't snap his fingers and disappear in a cloud of glitter?" Jace asked on his sarcastic impulse. "Because that's where I had my bet on his storm out strategy. That means I owe Izzy thirty bucks." On Alec's death glare, Jace decided to change tactics. "Alec maybe you should just talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me! He didn't answer my call, and he won't answer the door." Yes, Alec had a key, but he didn't feel like he was welcome to use it.

Raising an eyebrow, Jace had to remind himself that this was Alec's first relationship. Jace himself was more than used to the "I never want to speak to you again," fight.

"Alec, one thing you're going to have to get used to fights." Jace smiled half-heartedly to Alec's eye roll. "No I', serious. They're going to feel like the end of the world, but you know what, you're going to have to realize that you can get past them. And I think Magnus just needs a little Alec luvin'." Jace dodged a smack to the head from Alec before swaying his hips toward his brother. "Oh Alexander, I never should have been mad at you," Jace said in a low pitched voice.

Fighting the urge to laugh, Alec stood and began walking toward the institute, Jace following behind, out of range of any swipes directed to him. "Magnus doesn't sound anything like that, Jace," he pointed out good naturedly.

Suddenly Jace was in front of Alec, stopping his quick pace. "Dude where are you going. You've got a sparkly warlock to talk into taking your sorry ass back."

"Thanks Jace," Alec replied whole-heartedly. As he turned toward his new destination, Alec chuckled to himself, realizing that that had actually been a pretty decent impression of Magnus.

* * *

**Authors No****te-** _Hey guys, so I was working on the second chapter... And my computer died. So I kind of killed myself. And that means it'll be quite a while before I get the next chapter up, since I'm still no impressed..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's _****_Note- _**_Hey sorry for how long that took guys. I had almost finished this chapter and my computer randomly decided to shut down, because it hates me. _

_So I couldn't exactly start it up again for awhile because I was kinda mad. _

_So finally I finished it. And don't you all forgot that all rights go to Cassandra Clare. _

_Also, I think I might do a third chapter. But it's going to be completely different. While also being connected. Yeah... _

_Alrighty, so read and enjoy. _

* * *

Alec stood outside the door. His key was in his hand, but he couldn't lift it. It was still dark outside, most likely six in the morning. Alec knew that Magnus would be asleep. Maybe he should come back later… Or never. Yeah, Alec liked the idea of not having to face this problem.

Of course, he had already come all the way over here, he might as well go through with it. But then again, Magnus _was_ asleep. It would be rude to wake him up; especially with Magnus already being mad at him.

But then again, Alec couldn't sleep with all of the nervous thoughts going through his head. And Jace would expect Alec to do this, so he couldn't come back and say that he just chickened out.

"What are you doing out there?" A voice crackled through the voice box next to the door. Alec jumped, staring at it as if it were covered in spiders. "Didn't that boy give you a key? Did you lose it?" The voice continued to ask questions. Finally Alec recognized the old lady down the stairs from Magnus's flat. Breathing a sigh of relief, Alec pressed his finger to the buzzer.

"I'm sorry miss, I'll go up now. Sorry to bother you," Alec mumbled, turning his key into the lock. It seemed his decision had been made for him.

"Kids," Alec heard the lady grumble before he closed the door.

Alec had to mentally prepare himself before going up the stairs. He focussed on his breathing, closing his eyes. "You can do this," he muttered to himself, before jogging up the stairs. It was now or never, so he had to hurry up and do it before he had a chance to chicken out.

Alec stopped dead at the door.

Again Alec worried about waking the warlock. Magnus was infamous for not being a morning person. Alec was pretty sure Magnus had never been awake at six in the morning; unless he'd stayed up the whole night. He was never known to wake up before twelve, so it was difficult for Alec when he wanted to say goodbye before going back to the institute. He was usually met with a pillow to the face if he tried.

Alec sighed, realizing that he was just clinging to excuses. He raised his hand to knock on the door. It was as if there was a force field over the door keeping him from knocking. Alec lowered his fist, sighing in embarrassment.

Alec raised his hand again, a determined expression on his face. His expression wavered. He lowered his hand.

Alec raised his hand then promptly lowered it again.

Raised. Lowered. Raised-

"For god sake just get in here," A voice barked through the door, again causing Alec to jump. Slowly Alec turned the doorknob. He pushed the door open just enough for him to slink through. He then proceeded to waste time closing the door, pulling his shoes off, his sweater, staring at the door, staring at his shoes, staring at anything other than Magnus.

"Alexander," Magnus spoke so softly that Alec was momentarily distracted and he looked up to Magnus. His heart skipped a beat as he took in Magnus's lack of clothing. Magnus never wore a shirt when he slept, and it was only from Alec's pleading that he finally started wearing pajama pants. They were currently slung low on his hips. Magnus's hair had obviously been gelled before he'd gone to bed, as some of the spikes were crushed, others sticking up at odd angles. Somehow, he still managed to look amazing. "Where were you?" He asked, crossing his arms, his sleepy eyes narrowing in Alec's direction.

Shuffling his socked feet, Alec shrugged half-heartedly. "Well…. I was at the institute. Because you left and-"

"And I was expecting you to be here when I got back." Magnus raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one that stomped out, so you were supposed to stay here until I was cooled down enough to come back; then we could make up."

Alex stared at Magnus, confused. It was painfully obvious that he was still new to all of this. "I thought you never wanted to see me again," Alec whispered, looking down. Suddenly he was enveloped in Magnus's arms, and he instantly relaxed. Leaning his head against the warlock's chest, Alec sighed in relief.

"Alexander, I don't care what we yell at each other because this doesn't feel like home without you here." Magnus smiled down at Alec, leaning in to press his lips to the shadowhunter. It had been a week since they'd even kissed, and Alec had to admit that he missed it. As Magnus's hands slid down his back, Alec realized exactly how _much_ he had missed it. And yet-"Magnus, no. We need to talk." Alec pulled Magnus toward the couch before sitting down. Magnus looked ruffled, and he watched Alec cautiously. "Magnus, I am so sorry for what I said. I was just so frustrated and scared. I mean, you haven't… touched me in over a week." Alec's cheeks were flared with pink as he attempted to explain exactly what was bothering him.

Magnus's eyebrow raised and a feral smile graced his lips. "Well, how about we change that." He crawled across the space between them on the couch before pressing his lips to Alec's once again. It was hard to think when Magnus's hands were all over him. Of course, Alec did realize that Magnus was just evading. The warlock had never been a fan of talking things out, or being honest, or vulnerable. "Magnus, stop," Alec mumbled against his lips. Magnus took advantage of Alec's attempt to speak by deepening the kiss, his tongue running against Alec's lips. A soft groan left Alec, however he continued to push Magnus away, despite everything in him screaming for him to let it happen. "Magnus stop!" Alec ordered, his expression determined as Magnus finally pulled away from him. "Why have you been avoiding me this week. And why is it all of a sudden fine?" Alec just wanted to know what was happening. That was why Alec read every single book on hunting demons, history, he wanted to know everything he could so that he wasn't ever in a position like he was now. He was lost, and had no idea what to do. "Please Magnus."

Finally Magnus sat back, watching Alec through the same guarded eyes. Immediately when things turned serious, or conversations turned toward him, Magnus would grow cautious and closed off. "Alright Alexander. The truth is, what you said-about me not getting older-I've been thinking about that lately more than usual. I mean, I've lived for hundreds of years, and it's never bugged me to know that I wasn't going to grow older. I loved vampires who were as immortal as me, I loved werewolves who aged slower, so we could have longer relationships, and of course I loved other Warlocks. I've had one-night stands with humans. Nothing more, because I knew that there could be no future."

Alec had been steadily paling throughout Magnus's speech. He began wishing that he hadn't asked Magnus to explain at all. He didn't want to hear this. "Magnus, stop, it's ok."

"No Alec, you were right. I mean let's be honest, other than how I like my coffee, what do you really know about me?" Magnus pointed out. His voice, however, softened as he continued. "I had never expected you to be a one-night stand," Magnus chuckled affectionately. "You were so far in the closet that I knew you would have had an ulcer before you'd let me have my wicked way with you." Even while being honest and vulnerable, Magnus managed to be a pervert. "And yet, you captured my attention. Maybe it was the challenge," A small smile lit Magnus's face. "Or just those damn blue eyes.

"But I had to try. Even after you admitted to me that you were gay, after Jace proved to you that you didn't love him, after kissing me in the middle of the accords hall." Magnus hesitated. "After all that, it was still so hard for me to be with you. You never fully accepted yourself, and I knew that. Even now, I mean you hold yourself higher, and you smile more, but you still feel uncomfortable when I hold your hand outside." Magnus's eyes never wavered from Alec's as he talked. "And to top that off, an evil vampire bitch brings the realization to you that I have had past relationships. And it reminded you that we can't ever grow old and sit on matching rocking chairs on a farmhouse as our grandchildren play with the dog." Magnus wrinkled his nose. "Not that I'd ever live on a farm."

"Magnus, what are you trying to say?" Alec asked, desperate to get Magnus to his point. The conversation so far was seriously depressing him.

Huffing impatiently, Magnus rolled his eyes. "You know, not all of us want to be blunt and to the point all the time." After receiving a narrowed glare from Alec, Magnus conceded with a smile. "Basically, I never thought we could have _anything_ serious. And so far I'm happy to be proved wrong. Yeah, ok so I'm going to be this sexy forever," Magnus pointed out sarcastically. "But I don't see what that has to do with us _right now_." Before Alec could interrupt, Magnus cut him off. "And I know that's not how you do things. You like having a game plan, thinking about where you want to live in five years, how you're going to deal with some shadowhunter problem that's coming up in a few weeks. All your life you've had to worry about the future to take care of everyone else, to constantly be sure that you're in control." Alec was amazed by how well Magnus knew him.

Suddenly the warlock leaned toward Alec, their lips just barely touching. It wasn't like last time, where Magnus was avoiding being honest by pushing himself on Alec. No, now the caresses were soft, his smile sweet and filled with love as he whispered against Alec's lips.

"Well maybe it's time to take a chance."


End file.
